Getting Reacquainted
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened at the end of 7:1 Ros/Adam. spoilers! R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Spooks but I would love to!

This is my version of what should have happened at the end of 7:1. Spoilers! Ros/Adam. I know other people have done the same thing (so wrong to kill of Adam!) but I wanted to do my own version. Enjoy.

Ros stopped. There in front of her was Adam. God she had missed him in the six months she had been away. It felt so good to be back. She watched as he dashed round the car, checking for the bomb. Not wanting to waste time they didn't have, Ros turned away from him and hurried into the park where the memorial service was in progress.

She identified the woman in the long coat with the black hair as Tranquillity and guessed the man following her was Lucas North. Ros sped off after him as he tackled the assassin to the ground. Tranquillity was soon dead, and Lucas was left standing there, without the code.

Coming to a halt beside him, Ros spoke up.

"You must be Lucas. Ros Meyers." Lucas looked at her. No time for chit-chat. "Did you get the code?" He shook his head, frustrated. "Plan B will be to move the vehicle away from here to minimise civilian casualties." She went on.

Lucas touched the comms device in his ear.

"Harry, we didn't get the code. What's happening with Adam?"

"Malcolm's directing him away from the park." came his boss' voice. "He's only got a minute 'til the bomb goes off. He's 50 seconds away. Churchill Square."

"Okay." Lucas turned to Ros. "He's driving the car to Churchill Square."

Before he had even finished speaking, Ros had started to run. Lucas soon followed close behind her. Their destination, and Adam's, was a few blocks away. The two MI5 officers were nearly there when the sky over the buildings in front of them suddenly filled with smoke as the sound of an explosion broke the Sunday morning peace.

They both slowed to a stop, staring at the sight. A voice in Lucas' ear focused him.

"Harry." Ros turned to face him, trying to read the look on Lucas' face – had he made it?

Lucas listened intently for a few seconds then spoke to his companion.

"They've still got a signal but he's not responding-" Again, Ros didn't wait around to hear the end of the sentence before setting off once more. Lucas sped after her.

_They've still got a signal... that means he's alive... he made it... he has to have made it..._ Ros' head was consumed by thoughts of Adam. Lucas' words were all she could hear over the frantic thumping of her heart.

Ros rounded the corner ahead of Lucas, her eyes rapidly scanning for signs of movement amongst the thick black smoke. She could see the wreckage of the car, engulfed in flames, but where was Adam?

As Lucas dashed into the square after Ros he was praying that the signal was still there.

"Adam!" He shouted. Ros mimicked his action, calling out to her lover.

"Adam! Adam!"

From behind a row of- now scorched- parked cars, a figure emerged slowly.

"Lucas!" Adam wheezed; his voice quiet. Lucas turned at the sound. He started to run towards his team-mate. But someone got there first.

Ros ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Adam was in shock at the sight of her.

"Ros... what are you doing here?" She released him after a moment and stepped back to look at his face. Touching his cheek with her hand, Ros simply smiled, before leaning and kissing him. Adam put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Ros responded, sliding her arms around his neck as they kissed, so their bodies were practically merged.

Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise at his colleagues' reaction, but stood watching the pair with a smile on his face. He turned away to give the couple some privacy. Pulling out his phone he hit speedial, holding it to his ear. At the first ring Harry answered. The echoic quality told him he was on speakerphone.

"Lucas, what's happened?" Harry asked immediately.

"We got Adam; he's fine."

"Excellent news, well done everyone."

"Yeah, I would let you speak to him yourself but his mouth's a bit busy at the moment." Lucas smiled, glancing back over at Adam and Ros who were still kissing passionately. They obviously had a lot to catch up on, he thought.

Back at the office, Harry and Malcolm exchanged a look.

"Well, when Alpha 1 and Rangefinder have finished getting re-acquainted, I want you all back on the Grid."

"Okay Harry I'll err, pass that on. Bye."


End file.
